The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 is a 2011 American romantic horror fantasy film directed by Bill Condon. Constituting the first of a two-part adaptation of the novel, the film is the fourth and penultimate instalment in The Twilight Saga film series, and was followed by Breaking Dawn: Part 2 in 2012. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprised their roles. Plot Bella Swan is preparing for her wedding. During the reception, Jacob Black who had angrily left town upon receiving an invitation to Bella and Edward Cullen's wedding, returns. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she is still human. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that such an act could kill her. Sam and other pack members restrain Jacob before he phases. After the wedding, the couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme, and they make love for the first time. The next morning, Edward realizes that Bella has numerous bruises, and is upset at himself for hurting her, though Bella insists that she enjoyed the experience. Edward swears not to make love again until she becomes a vampire. Two weeks after the wedding, Bella notices her period is late. Alice and Carlisle call Bella asking if she is alright. She replied that she is not completely sure and tells them the news about her pregnancy. Edward, worried, predicts that Bella will not survive the pregnancy. He tells her that Carlisleshould remove the baby. She refuses, as she wants to keep her child, and convinces Edward's sister, Rosalie, to act as her bodyguard. They fly back home to Forks, Washington. Though Bella has only been pregnant for two weeks, the baby grows very fast. Jacob rushes over to the Cullens' house. Bella, now heavily pregnant, is pale and underweight. Jacob, upset, says that they should abort it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her choice. As her pregnancy progresses, the quality of her health declines, then, as she starts drinking human blood to satisfy the baby's vampiric thirst, improves rapidly. Edward comes to love the baby and manages to read its thoughts, learning that his child loves Bella and Edward's voice. Bella is sharing her baby names with Edward and Jacob, when her backbone suddenly breaks and she collapses. They realize that Bella cannot cope with the pregnancy and the baby is suffocating, so they begin to perform a cesarean section on her. Rosalie starts the procedure, as Carlisle is out getting blood, but due to her hunger, the blood on the blade tempts her greatly. Jacob stops her as Edward picks up the blade and finishes the procedure. Bella, in agony, goes unconscious. After the surgery, Bella wakes up and sees her newborn daughter, and chooses Renesmee as the baby's name, before slowly dying. Jacob and Edward do everything they can to revive her, but nothing works. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, before biting her neck, arms and legs. Their attempts appear to fail. Jacob then runs outside of the house to sit and cry. Seth and Leah appear and realize that Bella will not survive and tell the pack. Distraught, Jacob goes back inside and attempts to kill Renesmee, but when they look into each other's eyes, he sees all the future versions of her and decides not to kill her, imprinting her instead. When the werewolves learn of Bella's "death", they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby, fearing it would become too great of a threat. Edward, Alice, and Jasper, defend their home with the help of Leah and Seth, and are later assisted by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Jacob then runs outside to stop the fight and phases into his wolf form. Jacob and Sam shortly communicate with each other telepathically. Edward reads Jacob's mind, announcing that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, and since the wolves' most absolute law is not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on, they are forced to leave. Bella is cleaned and dressed. Edward's venom begins to work in her body; her bite marks heal, her broken back and chest repair, and her figure returns to normal. When her eyes open, they are colored blood-red. In a post-credits scene, Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, receive a letter from Carlisle announcing that the Cullens have a new member of the family. Aro informs his brothers that his feud with the Cullens is not yet over, as they have something he wants. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, Edward's wife and Jacob's best friend. She marries Edward in this installment and realizes that she has become pregnant with a half-vampire, half-human baby and that her condition is progressing at an unnaturally accelerated rate. * Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's husband and Jacob's romantic rival. Convinced that the fetus is going to kill Bella, he urges her to abort the pregnancy, but Bella refuses. In the meantime, he and the entire Cullen coven must also fend off Sam and his pack of wolves who believe that their treaty is broken and are on their way to kill Bella and the unborn baby. * Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, Bella's best friend and Edward's romantic rival. He was heartbroken over Bella's choice to marry Edward, but he imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. He is also the great-grandson of a Chief, and the Alpha of the Black Pack. * Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband and the patriarch of the Cullen family. He is a doctor and helps Bella during her unnaturally accelerated pregnancy and provides human blood for Bella to drink to maintain her strength. * Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife and the matriarch of the Cullen family. * Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. She is Jasper's wife. * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family. He is Rosalie's husband. * Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, a member of the Cullen family who helps Bella through her pregnancy. * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen coven who can feel, control and manipulate emotions. He is Alice's husband. * Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, the Chief of the Forks Police Department, and Bella's father. * Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother, who remarried to Phil Dwyer. * Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister and the only female werewolf in existence. * Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother and a friend of Jacob. * MyAnna Buring as Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. * Maggie Grace as Irina, a member of the Denali coven whose lover, Laurent, was killed by the werewolves. * Casey LaBow as Kate, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to release an electric current over her body. * Michael Sheen as Aro, Caius and Marcus's brother who has the ability to read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. * Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius, Aro and Marcus's brother. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. * Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus, Aro and Caius's brother who has the power to sense the strength and nature of relationships. One of the three main founders of the Volturi. * Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley, the Alpha of the main werewolf pack. * Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen, Bella and Edward's half-mortal, half-immortal daughter and Jacob Blacks Imprintee. * Christian Camargo as Eleazar, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to identify the special powers of other vampires. * Mía Maestro as Carmen, a member of the Denali coven and mate of Eleazar. * Olga Fonda as Valentina, a secretary to the Volturi who announces Edward and Bella's wedding. Fonda's scenes were cut in the theatrical release, but they were restored in the extended edition. * Stephenie Meyer makes a cameo as an attendee of Edward and Bella's wedding Category:Vampire films Category:Werewolf films